Opposites Attract
by annabelle123
Summary: This started off as a oneshot series between Ginny and Draco, but it's evolved into a short story. Features Harry & Ginny, Draco, Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, Rose, Ron, Hermione & Hugo Weasley, James, Albus & Lily Potter.I LOVE REVIEWS. xD
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't know you played ," her voice trailed off. 

"Of course I play." The man sitting on the bench said. His long, pale fingers danced, lightly hitting the piano keys.

"You never told me ..." The first girl said. Her soft voice was turning a bit 'hard'. "... why?"

"I -- I was -- I was going to, I promise --"

"When did you plan on telling me this?"

"-- as soon as possible --"

"... are you lying to me?"

"-- but it's such a small thing --"

"... but you know I don't like secrets, don't you?!" shouted the first girl, her wild, red hair blowing in the wind that was coming through the open window. "I just KNOW you've been taking lessons with some ... some ... some beautiful witch instructor who's - who's better than me!"

"But, Ginny ..."

"... but WHAT?" Ginny asked, a hurt look on her face.

"... but I -- I was trying to --"

"TO?"

"-- to surprise you!"

"Oh, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!"

"No, it isn't." The man said softly, and he got up, and walked over to the girl, Ginny. He enveloped her in his strong, well-muscled arms. Ginny struggled a bit, but once in his arms, she practically melted. "... you know I'm not lying." he whispered seductively.

Ginny closed her eyes, letting the man's hands explore her body. His right arm came to her round breast, and clasped it gently, caressing it. After a few seconds, he removed his hand, and slowly snaked it into Ginny's top and bra. Meanwhile, his left hand snuck inside Ginny's jeans, and slipped a finger inside her lacy panties. He waited, and Ginny didn't say anything. He took that as a yes, and his finger went lowering, his right hand playing with her nipple, his other hand teasing her core. The man lowered his head, and Ginny Potter looked up, and their lips met.

"Draco ..." Ginny whispered in her feminine voice. "... don't leave me, don't go ... I don't care that we're married to - to different people ..."

"I won't, I'll try not to ..."

And slowly, the shirt Ginny was wearing slipped off, as did the jeans. Draco picked Ginny up in his arms, and lay her on the sofa. He gently peeled off her bra and panty, then lay over her. His mouth immediately came to her breast, lavishing attention on it.

"Draco," Ginny whispered, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Ginny," Draco said in response, and he 'picked up' his head. He leaned over, and kissed her tenderly, a finger teasing her clit gently.

"I love you." they both said at the same time, and fell asleep on each other. As she slept, Ginny couldn't help but feel a slight feeling that Draco would make a better husband than Harry. Why? Draco had sex because he WANTED to, because he liked to ... but Harry did it only for babies - not for love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco, why are you late?" a woman with blonde hair demanded. "We set this time so that NONE OF US COULD BE LATE. And guess what. There are only two of us! Guess who's late!"

"Jane --" Draco said in a strangled voice.

"Jane what?!"

"Jane, something had come up ..."

"You mean you fell asleep in bed with some woman!"

Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. One thought raced around in his mind: how did she know?

"Draco, do you realize that you are HALF AN HOUR LATE?! Goyle allots me only three hours practice!"

"Three hours is a lot of time."

"I know! But I'm not angry about that! I'm angry that you wasted half an hour of valuable sex! I mean, piano lessons!"

"Sounds like you're turned on." Draco said coolly.

"Fine, so I am!" Jane snapped.

"Come on, let's not fight ... come on, let's go upstairs. In that attic you have. The one with the bed ..." Draco said coaxingly.

"Oh, alright, I can see you're restless." Jane laughed, her anger melting away. It's hard to be angry at Draco. She thought to herself.

Draco grasped her wrist, and pulled her roughly towards a staircase. He quickly tugged her into the room. Draco knew that this was quite violent, but it turned on quite a few women. And one of those women was Jane Goyle. I know what you're thinking: Draco, a married man, having sex with Ginny Potter (another married woman) and Jane Goyle, a woman married to his best friend?! Well, it's true ... he certainly was doing so.

Draco lifted Jane a few inches off the ground, and 'threw' her onto the bed. She landed on her back, her arms and legs spread out. The attic was dark, because the curtains were pulled. Draco flicked his wand at some candles, which instantly lit up. He grabbed Jane's wrist forcefully, and pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the bed. His left hand clutched at her wrist, his right one tugging at her blonde hair. Draco reached down to his belt to undo his trousers, but Jane smacked his hand. She wiggled her finger at him. "Ah-ah," she said. "Witches first." And with that, she tugged her shirt off, giving Draco a lovely view of her tan, plump breasts, sitting inside her lacy bra.

Draco's mouth attacked Jane's lips, restraining the urge to nibble at her breasts. Jane greedily nibbled on his lower lip. Draco pulled her closer. Then he pushed her away suddenly. Jane glanced at him in shock, but then smiled. Draco stood up, and undid his pants, while Jane eased up, by pulling off her jeans. Then, Draco lunged at Jane's breasts, kissing and sucking them. Jane let out moans of delight, pushing him closer.

Now, it was Jane's turn to push Draco away. She stood up, and slipped off her lacy panties, and sat down. Draco grabbed her wrist again, and snarled, "Not until you suck my cock." He pushed her down, onto the ground, and pulled her between his legs. She stared at his throbbing erection, and then slowly inched towards it. Her small mouth wrapped around it.

"That's good ... you just keep doing that ..." Draco murmured.

Then Jane got up and sat onto the bed again. "Draco, I want you INSIDE!" She hissed.

Draco sighed, and pulled her pussy towards his erection. He slowly slid his cock in and out of her pussy. Jane moaned in delight. "Draco ..." she said. "... you do it so ... perfectly. So much better than Goyle ..."

Suddenly, Draco sat up properly. "Better than Goyle?" he spat. "Well, then, what the FUCK are you doing here, having sex with his married best friend?" he asked. Jane sighed. "Draco, we've been through this."

"I know we have. Now, repeat after me. 'I love you Draco and you have sex a lot better than my husband Goyle on whom I cheating on'." Draco smirked as Jane repeated meekly, "I love you Draco and you have sex a lot better than my husband Goyle on whom I am cheating on."

"Good." Draco said. Then, suddenly, he cried, "Merlin, Jane, its been two hours!"

"It doesn't feel like it." Jane pouted. "It feels like only ten minutes."

Draco grinned. "It does, Janey-poo." He cheekily and quickly sneaked a kiss at Jane's breast. "But I've got to go -- and so do you." He looked a bit sad. Then he smiled and said, "But before we leave," he grabbed her wrist, as Jane had been reaching for her clothes. Jane turned around in surprise. Draco brought his face closer to her's. "We must pledge our - er - allegiance" - Jane raised her crescent-shaped eyebrows -"to each other. Atleast, you shall. Repeat after me. I love you Draco and you are the perfect man for any woman, namely me."

Jane groaned. "Draco!"

"Do it."

"No."

"Fine, don't." Draco snapped. He turned away, letting go of Jane's wrist. Draco slipped into his clothes. He was done dressing some time before Jane. It was as though she was putting on some kind of, well, show. How, you ask? Well, she was putting her clothes on rather slow, and turning on certain angles that gave him absolutely PERFECT views of her plump, tan breasts and her still-dripping wet pussy.

Eventually, she was dressed. She and Draco walked up to each other to indulge in a good bye kiss. However, this turned into more than a goodbye kiss. Draco had slipped his hands mischievously into Jane's shirt. Jane pulled away reluctantly. "Same time tomorrow?" Draco asked. Jane could only blush. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said nervously as she slipped inside the bedroom she and Harry shared. Harry was lying in the bed, shirtless, with the bedcover pulled until his chest. She took in a sharp breath.

"Hello, Ginny." Harry replied simply. "Where have you been?" he asked.

Ginny had been afraid of that question. Where have you been. That meant he was DEFINITELY getting suspicious. "I -- er--"

"Oh, Christmas shopping, of course!" Harry cut across her.

Ginny breathed out in relief. He wasn't getting suspicious, afterall, thank God. She looked at Harry. He was staring at her, with those piercing green eyes. She gazed back into them ... well, not exactly. Harry's eyes were more fixed on the area ten inches below her eyes -- which was also known as: her breasts. Ginny felt his eyes travelling up and down her body. She cleared her throat nervously and Harry seemed to realize that she was just standing there. He patted the bed. "Aren't you getting in?" he asked, still patting.

Ginny nodded, and murmured, "Just need to change." She turned and grabbed her night gown, and hurried into the bathroom. Once inside, she stared at herself in the full length mirror. She kept staring at herself until she heard Harry's voice; "Come on, Gin!" and she quickly changed into her night gown. Ginny crept out of the bathroom, and was surprised to see Harry out of bed, standing. Ginny barely said anything before Harry grabbed her, and pulled her night gown off. She stood there, flabbergasted, as Harry gently led her into the bed. She lay flat on her back, until Harry turned her over on her stomach. He was sitting upright, but he lay himself on her; his head was on her back, his lips exactly at the still of her back. He kissed his way up to her shoulder, and then back down. Ginny lay in astonishment at the fact that Harry would suddenly decide to have sex with her, after so long. Ginny moaned in delight through everything.

Harry stopped at the small of Ginny's back. He lifted head a bit, and dug his elbows into the mattress. His hands slid off Ginny's panty, and he resumed kissing her. He kissed her bottom a few times, and then removed his lips from their. He gave them a last squeeze, which sent tingles up Ginny's spine. Harry flipped her over onto her back. Ginny had her eyes closed in pure bliss. Harry took off her bra, and stared at her breasts. They were pale, and medium-sized. He dove for them, and started kissing them. Then he raised his head again. Harry spread open Ginny's legs. Ginny lay on the bed, her eyes popped open as Harry spread her legs out. She watched as Harry got off the bed, and took off his trousers. He threw them aside, and lay ontop of her. He rubbed his shaft hard against her thigh, and sat her up atlast. She leaned against the bed, watching Harry. He was inching his way -- or his cock's way -- closer to her pussy. He slid it in easily. It went in and out, Ginny moaning in delight. Then he collapsed on her after pulling the quilt over them. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe it."

Ginny awoke, and turned to her side to see Harry. She smiled lazily at him, waiting for him to go on. "The sexiest, most beautiful woman alive ... my wife. In bed with me. After a night of sex. I just can't believe it." Ginny blushed, but felt a stab of guilt. She was cheating on him. She was his wife, she shouldn't be doing that! She should be a faithful wife!

"That was the best night of my life. James, Al and Lily at Hogwarts. Me and you at home." Harry turned over on his back and stretched, yawning. He turned back to Ginny, and grinned. He put his arm around her, and pulled her closer gently. Ginny was pulled so close that she could feel Harry's warm breath on her face, she was sure he could feel her's. She was so close that her breast was practically squished. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's back. Harry and Ginny closed their eyes in pure bliss.

Then Harry opened his again, and withdrew his hand from Ginny's back. It 'fell' to her breast, and teased it with his finger. Ginny giggled slightly, and pushed her self upwards, so that Harry's face was right next to her breasts. He blew on them, and kissed them.

"Bite," Ginny commanded. "I want to feel your teeth."

Harry obliged, and did so, without really noticing that Ginny had aquired a rather commanding and bossy way. Ginny moaned as Harry bit, licked and kissed. "Mmmmm ..." Ginny murmured.

Suddenly, a loud bell sounded, 'waking' Harry and Ginny from their blissfull utopia. Ginny and Harry groaned, and got out of the bed. "Who the hell could THAT be?" Harry muttered as she slipped into his pants and shirt, while Ginny picked up her bra and panty. She hurried into the bathroom, where she dressed.

Meanwhile, Harry opened the door to see Kingsley. "Kingsley!" He greeted. "Come in, come in. How are you? Congratulations on making Minister--"

"Hello, Harry," KIngsley cut across. He glanced at the floor, and noticed a black bra. He grinned at Harry. "Am I interrupting?"

Harry blushed red. "No, no ... not at all ..."

"Hello, Kingsley," GInny smiled as she entered the livingroom. Her red hair was tied back with a ribbon. "Congratulations on becoming Minister."

"Hello, Ginny," Kingsley smiled back. "I'm fine, thank you. Well, Harry, I just came to say hello." He nodded at both of them. "Well, I need to be going -- MInister of Magic's position is quite hard. But I'm ready; ready for the challenge. Well, good bye!" And with that, Kingsley walked out the door.

Ginny sighed and flopped on the couch. "Well, that was pointless ... I was having a great time ..."

"I know," Harry agreed. "But oh well---hey, an owl!" Harry pointed at the owl soaring through the open window. It came to Ginny, and Ginny sat up. She took the letter off the leg, and opened it. She read it aloud:

"Dear Mum and Dad,

Hi! This's Lily. And Al. And James. Heh heh. Well, we wanted to say hi. How're you? We're having a great time -- Hugo and Rose and Victoire and Teddy and me (I'm Al) and James and Lily and me ... did I say me already? Oh well. Well we're having a GREAT time! Especially Lily. She loves her first year. James's in the fifthh, you know that. I'm in third -- you know that too, yeahh ...

Hagrid invites us to tea every day. Everyone goes. it's getting to be REALLY crazy! Teddy's working in Hogsmeade, and so's Victoire. They're doing biz with uncle George -- and Vic's also helping out at Honeydukes. FREE CANDY!!

Anyway, we're all fine & dandy. Hagrid says hi. Prof. McGongall says hi ... and so does Professor Trelawney (yes she's still weird) aand ... the portraits ... the fat lady ... oh, yeah, and uncle Neville. And everyone else.

WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al, Lily, Rose, Hugo, James, Victoire & Teddy.

PS; we have a Hogsmeade trip today. Lily might be able to come under the cloak! The trip's at four thirty."

"Well that's good," Harry commented.

"It is." Ginny agreed.

"Well, d'you want to go to Hogsmeade? You know. Visit everyone. Except for Lily. But maybe she can sneak out under the cloak!" Harry said. "They say they may bring her to Hogsmeade."

"Okay. It's eight, so we've got plenty of time." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry," Ginny said, "I need to go … you know, work. You have it, too …" She put Harry's hand off her shoulder, and tried to get up. But Harry pulled her back.

"But Ginny—"

"But _what_?" Ginny asked, exasperated.

"—Ginny, you work as a Quidditch player. I work as a Quidditch player, too. We don't get enough time together!"

"The weekend is _enough_. Two whole days!"

"Ginny …"

"Harry, I'm an independent women!" Ginny burst out.

"Ginny … look, Ginny, it's just … well …"

"Just what? Harry, _tell me_, _why_ are you suddenly so keen on spending so much time with me? On having sex with me?"

Harry stopped. "I … well …"

"Well what?"

"I just … I was …"

"Harry, we both know perfectly well that you aren't interested in sex. The only reason you ever _did _it was to have kids!"

"What about last night?"

"Yes, Harry, _do _tell. Last night … why are you suddenly so keen on it? What's wrong?"

"Ginny … I … well …"

"Answer me!" Ginny stood up, and wrenched her hand away. But Harry caught her wrist. "WHAT?" she snapped.

Harry let go. Ginny waited two seconds, but then walked away, her red hair flowing behind her. She walked out of the bedroom door, leaving Harry lying there on the bed. "I'm going to go see Albus, James, Lily, Victoire and Teddy. Good BYE." She said before disappearing.

Harry lay on the bed, alone. He heard a loud crack, and she was gone. He was alone, completely. Harry felt like slapping himself. What was wrong with him? Was what Ginny said true: that he only had sex was to have children?

'Yes,' a voice told him. 'yes, it's true. You only wanted kids.'

Harry sighed, and then wondered: home come he wanted to have sex, so suddenly? He knew it, he knew the answer why … because he was cheating on Ginny. He was cheating on Ginny with someone. A certain bushy-haired muggleborn female …

"Albus! James! Victoire, Teddy!" Ginny cried, hugging her family. "Lily," she murmured quietly, hugging an invisible figure. "Oh, how _are _you?" she asked.

"Hey, mum," James grinned, hugging her back.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny." Victoire smiled.

"Hi, mum." Teddy said quietly. He was told to call Ginny 'mum', and Harry 'dad' – he felt so glad, so glad that he had an actual 'family' … unlike Harry, who had stayed with his horrible aunt, uncle and cousin. Teddy couldn't help but feel lucky that he had such a lovely family.

"Teddy," Ginny whispered, and she hugged him for several moments. He was a few inches taller than her, and her head reached up to his nose. She let go, and smiled at everyone.

"Alright, let's go somewhere … come on, I think I'll be able to get permission from McGonagall to take you all out for a day." Ginny smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was speaking to Professor McGonagall. "Yes, yes, of course … infact, I suppose you can take them away for the rest of the two days – the Christmas holidays start in two, so it's pointless for them to go home and come back."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny smiled courteously, and led everyone outside. "Alright, Lily, hold onto Victoire. James, hold onto me, and Al, you hold onto Teddy. Side-along-Apparation," she explained. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked Teddy and Victoire, who both simply nodded.

"Okay, one, two, THREE!" Teddy said, and there were three loud cracks.


	6. Chapter 6

"Home, sweet home."

"Whoa, Side-Along-Apparition is, like … _wicked_!"

"My ears hurt!"

"We made it!"

"We're home!"

"Is dad home?"

"Yes—"

"_DAD!_"

"Victoire! Teddy! Rose! Hugo! Al! James! Lily!"

"Uncle Harry!"

The living room of the Potters' house – in Godric's Hollow – was filled with shouts. James repeated, "Wicked!" and "I love Side-Along-Apparition!" and finally, "Let's do that again! Ma, can we?"

Harry entered the living room, with a baffled expression on his face, as he saw everyone. "Bloody Hell, what're you all doing here?" He asked. He glanced at Ginny, and something unspoken passed between them: they had to act normal infront of the children – and Ron and Hermione, who would most probably arrive once they heard that their children were at the Potter's.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said quietly. "I've brought everyone here, McGonagall said I could."

"Oh—_oh_!" Harry said, nodding. He crossed the living room and hugged everyone. "How are you all?" he asked.

"Fine!" they all chorused.

"Uncle Harry, can Teddy and I go and put our things in your guest room … ?" Victoire winked at Teddy. Harry and Ginny nodded.

_Thank bloody hell they haven't seen that wink._ Victoire thought. She smiled at Teddy. "Come on … and anyway, I think I'll take a nap. Bye everyone."

"Oh, me too!" Teddy said, and he rushed after Victoire into the guest room. Victoire jumped on the bed as Teddy closed the door and locked it. She smiled at Teddy seductively, her pearly-whites flashing. Teddy walked over to the bed. He lay down next to her. Victoire jumped up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"Um … hold on a moment, Teddy-Bear," Victoire said. She unlocked the door, and walked out. She hurried to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. She bent down, and picked up a small packet of grapes. She smiled as she went back to the guest room.

"I'm back," Victoire said, locking the door. "Now, lie down." She instructed Teddy, who was already lying down. "Relax … let me feed you." She said. Victoire lay down next to Teddy, the grapes in her hand. She lifted his head gently, and put herself underneath it. Teddy's head was now resting on Victoire's breasts. He closed his eyes in pure bliss as Victoire fed him the grapes.

"Vic," Teddy said suddenly, "I appreciate this but … well … I'd much rather snog you or … you know – have sex."

"Teddy-Bear, admittedly, I feel the same way."

"Should we start with snogging?" Teddy asked.

"Of course," Victoire smirked, as Teddy sat up. He pulled her closer to him, unable to take his eyes off her breasts; she was wearing a white t-shirt and a black bra underneath. Who wouldn't stare?

Victoire closed her eyes as Teddy's lips made contact with her own. Her tongue shyly darted out to graze his. Teddy felt that his pants were too tight: Victoire was extremely sexy, and he had only been snogging her for about ten seconds and already his pants felt too tight. Then, suddenly, Victoire's hand gently pressed against his throbbing erection. She fondled it through his clothes, and Teddy's heart skipped a beat.

Then, finally, Victoire pulled herself away from Teddy. She peeled off her shirt, to reveal her plump, tan breasts, sitting high in her lacy black bra. Teddy gently lay her down on the bed on her back. He kissed her throat, making Victoire moan. He made his way down, lower, until he reached her breasts. He glanced at her, and took her closed eyes as a yes. He gently peeled off her bra, and his lips attacked them, kissing, sucking, even biting.

Victoire took this opportunity to slide off her jeans. She slid them off, as Teddy continued kissing her breasts. Teddy lifted his head, and slid her panty off. "You're wet already," he whispered.

"I know …" Victoire nodded. She suddenly seized a handful of Teddy's shirt. She opened the buttons, and then lowered her hands to his pant zipper – or fly. She opened it, and let Teddy take it off.

"Suck, Vic, _suck it_." Teddy commanded. Victoire got up, and lay Teddy on the bed. She let her self slide down lower and lower, until she reached his cock. She wrapped her mouth around his shaft.

Teddy was seized by the urge to pull her up, and make _her _lie down, and suck _her _pussy. And he did so, and Victoire did what he made her do. She moaned as Teddy's mouth wrapped around her pussy. He ran his tongue over the sensitive bud, making Victoire moan even more.

Then, Teddy sat up. He slowly inched his pussy's way over to her pussy, and at last, it slipped inside easily. "All those hours of sex sure paid off," he grinned.

Victoire pulled Teddy closer. They ended up so close that Victoire's thigh was on Teddy's thigh. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and their lips met, forming passionate and fiery kissed. Teddy kissed Victoire's neck, and down to her breasts again. He milked himself, and then removed his mouth from Victoire's breasts. They pressed against each other more, and suddenly, Teddy felt a bit wet. He looked down to see a dripping breast pressing against his chest. He lowered himself, and licked the last few drops off Victoire's breast.

"Mmmm …" Victoire said, pushing Teddy's head further into her breast. "… ooh …"

Suddenly, Teddy collapsed on Victoire, he was so tired. Victoire, too, was tired. She pulled at the bed cover, and pulled it over them. They collapsed under the cover, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_DING, DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Ginny called, as she saw Harry getting up from his comfortable spot on the couch. She got up, and walked over to the door. She turned the key in the lock, and opened the door. She saw a very familiar-looking, bushy-haired woman standing there. "Hermione!" Ginny cried, hugging her. "Come in! is Ron with you?" she asked, glancing behind Hermione.

"Oh, Ron's gone out—with the twi—George." She cut herself short, and looked away, away from Ginny's face, which had a sudden sad expression. Her eyes were full of tears, but she wiped them quickly, and led Hermione into the living room.

"Hermione!" Harry said, getting up. He gave her a quick hug, and sat back down. He glanced at Ginny, who was wiping her eyes again. "Er, Gin, are you … okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, looking up. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay … I'm just going to get the groceries."

Harry nodded. "Oh, yes, okay. Well, uh, bye."

"Bye, Harry, bye … Hermione." Ginny said, her eyes lingering on Hermione for a minute.

"Bye." Harry and Hermione said together.

Ginny Apparated with the usual _crack_, and then she was gone. Hermione walked over to the couch Harry had been lying down on. She sat down on the practically non-existent space, and leaned over to his face. She kissed him, and Harry kissed her back. Finally, Hermione pulled away, looking uncomfortable.

"Harry," she said uncomfortably. "This isn't right …"

"Relax, 'Mione, baby." Harry said, stretching his arms.

"But—" Hermione said, however, she stopped in the middle.

"You're right," Harry said.

"No …" Hermione said, changing her mind suddenly.

"It's wro—" Harry stopped abruptly. Hermione's hand was massaging his cock through his pants. Her eyes were closed. Harry hoped she couldn't feel it throb. As he gazed at her bushy-hair, he wished their lips met, and he wished he could put his hands in her hair.

Suddenly, Harry got up, and lifted Hermione up, and started walking towards the staircase. He went up, up, up, up three floors (the ground floor as the living room; the first floor as his and Ginny's room with two bathrooms and even a little kitchen; Albus, James and Lily's floor, which had their bedrooms, three bathrooms and another kitchen so they could wreak havoc without Ginny screaming her head off; and then the third floor at the guest's floor; then finally the attic, where no one went.) Each floor had bathrooms, the bedrooms and miniature kitchens. They were actually like miniature apartments.

They arrived in the attic, which was actually used more as a sort of den, where Harry sometimes did paperwork (yes, Aurors did things _other _than destroying and capturing wizards). There was a small table, which had sheets of paper, quills and bottles of ink. There was a couch, as well, and then finally a bed. This was generally where Harry sometimes slept when he was too tired. Ginny never came up to the attic or Harry's den, whatever you wanted to call it; she found it too tiring to go up the many flights of stairs and she frankly didn't really _want _to. She was happy and content in her floor, and her ground floor and she didn't want to Apparate.

Harry threw Hermione on the bed, and she landed on it flat on her back, her curly hair fanned out behind her, as though she had just awoke from sleep. Harry climbed onto the bed, and over her. He balanced himself, and then set his fingers to open the buttons of Hermione's dark green, velvety blouse. All through opening the buttons, he couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione's lips. They were colored red, a most deep, dark red, that looked quite a lot like blood. Hermione had changed after her marriage. She had become thirty times more feminine. She had started wearing muggle make up, and not wearing robes much, and instead wearing outfits that looked lovely on her. She had finally gone to a muggle hairdresser's, and gotten her hair tamed so that it was simply curly and not bushy.

Harry thought that these steps were essential so that no woman would steal Ron from her. But little did he know, that the 'show' was all for him.

Yes. Hermione Jane Granger loved Harry James Potter. _Mrs. Hermione Jane Potter – it has a nice ring to it_, Hermione thought. But she knew Harry wasn't hers. He was already someone else's. someone had got him before she had even gotten a chance to notice how amazing he was. Ginny Weasley had set her sights on him, Hermione knew; Ginny used to share her inner-most thoughts about her crush on Harry … and Hermione had actually given her advice. But that was long before she thought him fetching. Hermione thought he was fetching since she was in her sixth year.

But, alas, Ginny had already got him.

And Hermione had let her keep him.

But what would she _do_? It would break Ron's heart. It would break Victor's heart. She knew Ron fancied her. She knew Victor fancied her.

But she never fancied them as much as she fancied Harry.

Her chance was gone.

It had long gone.

And now what was she doing? Cheating on Ron. Ron, who she had eventually started loving.

And she was cheating on Ginny. Who was the person she had shared _her _feelings about Ron (which she had started 'feeling' once she decided that Harry was Ginny's.)

Hermione pushed Harry away suddenly. She got up, fixed her shirt, and slipped into her shoes. She walked a bit further away from the bed, and looked behind her shoulder.

"Harry, this isn't right."

And with that, she disappeared with the usual _crack!_.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Harry James Potter! I can't believe you did what you did!"_

"_We are ashamed of you!"_

"_I can't believe _our _son would actually … oh, James … "_

"_Neither can I!"_

"_But mum!"_

"_What do you _mean_, 'but'?!"_

"_Dad!"_

"_I'm sorry, Harry, but …"_

"Harry! Harry! _Harry!_"

"Wha-? What? Huh?"

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny, as she looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. "You were … you were … thrashing about on the bed!"

"What? Oh, hey, Ginny. Oh, yeah … I'm fine …"

"Something's wrong, Harry, I just know it. Tell me."

"No, its okay."

"Just tell me. I'm your _wife_, Harry."

"No, no, it's okay …"

"Just _tell _me, Merlin damn it!" Ginny screamed suddenly. Harry looked at her in shock. This was the first time she had raised her voice at him, through out their long marriage.

"Gin, calm down …"

"I will _not _calm down, Harry!"

"Just _try_ to, at least."

"No!"

"Ginny, just calm down …"

"I will _not _calm dow—" suddenly, Ginny crumpled, and collapsed on Harry.

"Oh, _Merlin_! Ginny!" Harry cried as she fell on him, limp. "Ginny! Oh, Merlin, damn!" Harry picked her up and lay hr on the bed, before rushing to the owl.

_At St. Mungo's, Ginny collapsed. Will be okay._

_Harry_

He quickly tied the note to the owl's leg, and it set off, out the open window. Harry then ran back to Ginny, and held her hand. He Apparated, taking Ginny with him. With a _crack!_, he was in St. Mungo's. He rushed up to the 'Welcome Witch' at the counter. She looked startled to see Harry Potter, with a young red headed woman in his arms.

"H-Harry _Potter_?" she asked, speechless.

"Look, I'm sorry," Harry babbled, "but my wife … she just … collapsed!"

"Oh!" the witch said, snapping back to reality. "Oh, yes, come …" she stood up, and motioned for him to follow her. He hurried behind here, unsure where she was taking him. They went up a few flights of stairs, then, the witch stopped at the door of a ward.

"The Healer's in there. He specialized in Muggle medicine, aswell as Healing, so if it's a muggle disease, he'll know—"

"Thanks!" Harry said, and without another word, he opened the door to see a man who was talking to another harassed looking man. "Excuse me," Harry said loudly, "but my wife just collapsed … and she's been having a short temper …"

"Oh, hello! Short temper? Collapsed? Hmm … oh, _EUREKA!_" the Healer shouted suddenly. Harry jumped, almost dropping Ginny. "Oh, sorry, well, these symptoms are common for thos who are—oh, Merlin, look, I'm really sorry … must leave!" the Healer said suddenly, shouting, "Stay here! I'll be back!" as he Apparated.

Harry warily set Ginny down on a bed, and sat down next to her. "This's gonna be one long day." He muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry!" a voice cried as a redheaded man ran into the ward. "Harry, what happened to my sister?!" Harry looked up warily and recognized him as Ron, his brother-in-law and best friend.

"She just … collapsed." Harry said lamely.

"Merlin, what's _wrong_?!" Ron asked again.

"I told you. She collapsed."

_CRACK!_

"_Ahhh!_" Ron screamed, jumping up as the Healer appeared out of nowhere.

The Healer grinned. "Heh heh, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, so, has she been on a short temper?"

"Yes."

"Irritable? Cranky?" the Healer quizzed.

"Yes."

"Fatigue? Tiredness?"

"Pretty much."

"Morning sickness? Nausea?"

"Yes."

"Headaches?"

"No."

"Stomach aches?"

"Um, you'll have to ask HER that …"

"Delayed period?"

"You'll have to ask her that, too …" Harry cringed.

"Fainting?"

"Just today."

"Alright, she's probably pregnant."

"_What_?" Ron and Harry's eyes bugged out.


	10. Chapter 10

The news about Ginny Potter being pregnant spread like wildfire. But, then again, she _was _Harry James Potter's (AKA 'The Boy Who Lived'; 'The Chosen One'; 'The One Who Defeated You-Know-Who', etc.) wife. Ginny had had to stay at St. Mungo's for a few days, to undergo tests to make sure she was pregnant. The Weasleys and Potters were _delighted_. Another child! Their family sure was growing fast! Hermione and Ron had two children; Harry and Ginny already had three and were expecting another; Bill and Fleur had one, and were expecting twins. And then there was the fact that Victoire and Teddy were going steady, and probably going to decide to get engaged anytime soon.

"Harry?" Ginny asked wearily, her voice barely a whisper, when she awoke (she had woken up from fainting, and then felt tired and dizzy and so had a nap). Her red hair was spread like tentacles across the pillow.

"Ginny?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Come here," Ginny croaked. She gestured weakly to the bed she was lying on.

Harry got up from the chair he had been sitting on, and put down the book he was reading (_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _by Rita Skeeter – alright, so it was by _her_, but it was still juicy!). He walked over to her, and bent down. "Yes?"

"Where're Al … and Lily … and … James?"

"Hogwarts."

"Oh, yes …"

"Hello, hello!" burst in the Healer. "I have the results! Congratulations, you're going to be—"

"Parents, yes." Harry nodded.

"Well, congrats. Oh, and Molly and Arthur Weasley'd like to see you."

"Oh, OK. Send them in." Ginny said.

"Alright." The Healer said. He hurried out momentarily, and then Molly and Arthur came in.

"Ginny! Harry!" Molly squealed as she ran in.

"Hi, Mum," Ginny said meekly.

"Congrats, Harry!" Arthur said to Harry. He conjured a chair, and sat down on it. "So, Harry … if it's boy, what'll you name him? If it's a girl, then what? And if they're triplet girls? Triplet boys? Twin boys? Twin girls? Or two boys and one girl? Two girls and one boy?"

"Oh … we haven't decided that." Harry glanced at Ginny, who promptly answered.

"If it's a girl, then she'll be named Molly. If it's a boy, it'll be either Arthur or Fred." Ginny's eyes filled with tears when she said Fred. Everyone's did.

"Oh … Fred …" Molly cried a bit.

"He's in a better place." Harry said.

"Yes, he is." Everyone answered.


End file.
